The inventor is the inventor of U.S. Pat. 4,220,322, issued Sep. 2, 1980, entitled "One-Hand Operated, Ratchet-Actuated, Quick-Set C-Clamp." Since the issue of that patent, several patents have issued for similar devices. These include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,294 to Irelan (Mar. 13, 1984); U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,427 to Lodrick, Sr. (Jun. 28, 1988 ); U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,155 to Goul (Oct. 17, 1989); U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,801 to Flinn (Jan. 16, 1990); U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,169 to Lodrick, Sr. (May 15, 1990); U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,722 to Sorensen (May 22, 1990); U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,847 to Chapman (Feb. 5, 1991); U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,449 to Sorensen (Apr. 9, 1991); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,134 to Sorensen (Apr. 23, 1991). Neither the inventor's '322 patent nor any of the subsequent patents issued have been able to successfully teach a solution to one of the disadvantages of a one-hand clamp device: the cost and manufacturing complexity involved in constructing a C-clamp with an integral one-hand setting mechanism. The present invention now teaches a clamp device in which the setting mechanism is separable from the clamp body such that a single setting mechanism may be utilized in conjunction with a variety of clamp bodies, even clamp bodies of various sizes.